


Never Laugh At Mikoto

by TicklyFandoms



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kusanagi saves him from his fate, M/M, Mikoto is a monster ler, OT3, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, Totsuka learns to never laugh at Mikoto, a bit late XD, one sided tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After Mikoto doesn’t get his way and subtly pouts about it, Totsuka deals with the aftermath of accidentally laughing at him and gets the crap tickled out of him until Kusanagi breaks it up.





	Never Laugh At Mikoto

“King…I have to get up to prepare making dinner for us and the others…” Totsuka whined softly, trying to squirm from Mikoto’s arms as he tried to get up. Letting out a low grumble, Mikoto tightened his grip around the smaller blond and pulled him closer, denying his attempts to try and get out of the warm bed. Letting out a small sigh, Totsuka turned in Mikoto’s hold and gave him a stern expression, however to Mikoto it just looked like he was pouting with puffed up cheeks. Seeing the bored expression on his King’s face, Totsuka narrowed his eyes and slapped at Mikoto’s hands. “King..look, if you want food, you’re going to have to let me get up, yeah?”

“No, they can cook for themselves. You’re stuck here whether you like it or not,” Mikoto grumbled, holding Totsuka harder as the shorter male hissed and whined through his struggling. Letting out a croaky chuckle, Mikoto quickly took his arms off Totsuka and watched as the blond flew off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Snorting, Mikoto rolled over to look at the other and smirked when golden eyes glared back up at him. “You said you wanted to be let go of… so I did.”

Getting up, Totsuka rolled his eyes and dusted himself off, shooting the pleased smirk Mikoto wore with a heavy frown. Letting out a huff, Totsuka turned his back to his King to head down the stairs, but stopped when the sound of the bed springs creaking caught his attention along with heavy footsteps beginning to follow him. Peeking behind him, the blond watched as Mikoto lit up a cigarette with a grumpish look as he followed him, making Totsuka grin as they made their way downstairs. Hearing the sound of Kusanagi cleaning the glasses at his bar, Tatara grinned and bounced down the last step, practically skipping towards the taller blond. Noticing them, Kusanagi sighed with a soft smile and poured them a simple blend of scotch.

“What on the agenda today, Totsuka?” Kusanagi asked, pouring himself some as well before taking a sip, watching as Mikoto sat down and swirled the ice around in his glass. Letting out a hum as he thought, Totsuka mentioned something about a antique store before Mikoto tuned him out, swallowing his entire glass whole. Noticing this, Kusanagi glanced at Totsuka with a look of worry. Taking a sip of his own scotch, Totsuka blinked and shrugged, finishing his own drink quite fast. “Mikoto? Is there something wrong? You look more…angry, than usual…?”

“…Nothing,” Mikoto growled out, standing up off the barstool before he began to make his way back up the stairs to his room. Giving Kusanagi a look, Totsuka sighed and slid off the stool, giving an easy smile to his friend before he followed his King. Watching them leave, Kusanagi sighed and finished his scotch, gathering their glasses and placing them in the sink to wash. Chasing after Mikoto, Totsuka squeezed past the angry red head just before he slammed the door to their bedroom. Stalking past the other, Mikoto threw himself in his bed and turned his back to Tatara, making the blond huff and cross his arms. “Keep that glare to yourself.”

“What’s going on with you King? Are you really pouting because I wouldn’t stay in bed with you when we woke up?” Totsuka asked, sighing when he noticed Mikoto stiffen and turn to glare at him. Ah, so that’s it. He hit the nail right on the head. Feeling a smirk rise on his face, Totsuka snorted and hid his teasing chuckles behind his hand while Mikoto moved to sit up, glaring heavily at the cackling clansman. “You’re seriously pouting, King? Stop being so grumpy!”

Squeaking as arms suddenly wrapped around him and threw him on the bed, Totsuka stopped laughing and stared anxiously up at Mikoto, who easily pinned him down and was laying over him, staring down at him with a fiery gaze. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tatara turned his gaze around from Mikoto and squirmed, trying to free himself subtly, making a smirk rise on the King’s face when he noticed this. Cursing to himself when he found he couldn’t move, Tatara let his gaze meet Mikoto’s head on, giving the other a glare of his own.

“I’m going to get what I want from you, whether you like it or not, Tatara. But I think you deserve some punishment for laughing at your King,” Mikoto hissed gruffly, grabbing Totsuka’s wrists and pinning them down under his knees before he raised his hands, making grabbing motions that made Totsuka swallow the embarrassed giggles that wanted to leak out of his throat. He knew what the punishment was going to be due to Mikoto and Kusanagi doing it to him in the past when he got himself into trouble and made them intervene with said trouble. Shaking his head, Totsuka tried to pull his wrists out of their trapped place, but compared to Mikoto’s strength, his hands didn’t even budge under the red head’s knees. “I’m guessing you know you’re punishment? Prepare yourself, because I’m not stopping until I’ve had my fill.”

“P-please King! Reconsider! W-we can uh…we can cuddle! I promise! J-just please don’t! Anything but t-hahahahat!” Totsuka snorted out, clamping his mouth shut once Mikoto touched down, squeezing around the blond’s skinny sides. Arching his back, Totsuka shook his head back and forth, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to contain the laughter that wanted to explode from his mouth, his lips struggling to keep a shaky smile off his lips. Smirking down at him, Mikoto pinched up Totsuka’s trembling sides, kneading into the blond’s ribs. “O-ohohoho gahahahad! K-Kihihihing! Nohohoho!”

Letting out a huff of his own laughter, Mikoto rubbed circles in between Tatara’s ribs with his thumbs, hiding a snort when it caused Totsuka to arch his back and shriek, tugging at his hands in a feeble attempt to free himself. Kicking his legs out, Tatara squeals out protests and pleas as Mikoto continued to knead into his ribs moving his fingers a bit higher until they were just teasing into his vulnerable underarms. Pausing just underneath the sensitive skin, Mikoto waited with a devilish grin for Totsuka to realize where he was heading. Gulping down as much air as he could, Tatara held his breath and gazed at the smirk Mikoto was wearing before he peaked down and noticed where Mikoto’s fingers were lying in wait. Feeling the blood flee from his cheeks, Totsuka met his King’s eyes again and shook his head slowly, pleading silently with his eyes. Noticing the smirk grow on Mikoto’s face, Tatara opened his mouth to protest right when Mikoto’s fingers struck, scratching the sensitive skin with vigor.

“O-oh shihihit! M-Mikoto! Nohohohoho! A-ahahahahahahaha!” Tatara shrieked, bucking hard in the King’s hold, thrashing his head side to side as he kicked his legs, screeching all the air he had in his lungs as his laughter rang free, echoing loudly around the room. Leaning down as he continued to scratch and dig into Tatara’s underarms, Mikoto sunk down the blond’s thrashing torso before he came to his stomach, his shirt high above his chest from all the wiggling and squirming he did before. Smirking, Mikoto pressed his face into the flushed skin, halting his fingers inside Totsuka’s underarms, letting him breathe. Taking in harsh and shaky breaths as he giggled, Tatara opened his teary eyes and glanced down at his King, freezing up when he noticed Mikoto’s lips right against his belly button. “N-no! King, Mikoto! Plehehease! No more! P-plehehease!”

“I don’t think I’ve had my fill just yet…” Mikoto growled into Tatara’s midriff, making his breath hitch as his voice caused his belly to vibrate. Pulling at his arms once more, Tatara held his breath as his King pressed a kiss to the rim of his belly button before he took a deep breath and blew the loudest raspberry he could while his fingers drilled back into Totsuka’s underarms. Feeling the intense wave of whatever he was feeling, Totsuka opened his mouth in a silent shriek and thrashed, kicking his legs out as he let out silent pleas when his laughter grew silent and he could do nothing but move his mouth, making no sounds. Hearing the door open just as he was about to blow another raspberry into Tatara’s stomach, Mikoto glared towards the door to see Kusanagi leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face along with his arms crossed against his chest. “Don’t you know not to interrupt?”

“I think he’s had enough, Mikoto. I mean, look at him. He doesn’t even have enough air to laugh and I think all the fights out of him,” Kusanagi pointed out, furrowing his brows when he observed the way Totsuka wasn’t even fighting anymore and his mouth let out silent begs. Letting out a sigh, Mikoto took his fingers out of Tatara’s underarms and slid off the clansman. Walking towards the two of them, Kusanagi pulled Totsuka’s limp body up, pulling him into his lap as he rubbed his back, helping the blond to regulate his breathing. Leaning into the other, Totsuka whined as his stomach ached and tired giggles continued to leak from his lips. “I think you broke him, Mikoto.”

Rolling his eyes, Mikoto laid down on the bed, watching as Kusanagi rocking Totsuka silently. Once Tatara’s breathing even out and he yawned, Kusanagi snorted and along with Mikoto, helped Totsuka lay down in the middle of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, Kusanagi laid down beside the tired blond and brushed his fingers through Tatara’s hair. Humming softly, Totsuka pouted at Mikoto and flicked his forehead lightly.

“That sucked King…” Totsuka whined, trying to flick Mikoto’s forehead again playfully. Letting out a warning, yet playful growl, Mikoto glanced over at Kusanagi who grinned and poked along Tatara’s free side. Gasping and letting out bubbly giggles, Tatara tried to curl up against the playful touches while he squirmed in between his lovers. Letting him go after he pleaded that they won, Kusanagi pulled Tatara closer while Mikoto moved closer and provided just enough heat to where they all felt it surrounding them peacefully. Pouting against Kusanagi’s chest, Tatara muttered something that made Kusanagi’s chuckles and Mikoto’s gruffs of laughter ring free in the room as they laughed at their pouting lover. “You guys suck!”


End file.
